


Breaking Free

by HSMTMTSshipper



Series: They're In This Together [3]
Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom!E.J., Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Smut, Top!Ricky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24303829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSMTMTSshipper/pseuds/HSMTMTSshipper
Summary: This is it. Sex.
Relationships: Ricky Bowen/E.J. Caswell
Series: They're In This Together [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724632
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Breaking Free

E.J.'s parents were away for another business trip for a week this time. Ricky basically moved in on the first night and they haven’t kept their hands off of each other since he moved in. Both boys learning more and more about each others bodies, what they like, what turns the other on and gets them solid as a rock. 

The boys spent most of their time in E.J.'s room. They had gotten comfortable just to lounge in their underwear, nothing left to show off after the weeks they’ve had together. Ricky was on his knees sucking E.J.'s dick, the older boys legs over Ricky's shoulders, hands locked into Ricky's curly hair pushing him further down his dick. 

Ricky gagged a little 7 inches down his dick but managed to go a little further. He looked up at E.J. who was staring down at him, watching him take his monster in his mouth. Ricky ran his left hand up E.J.'s toned body, his other hand still placed at the base of E.J.'s dick. He pulled off E.J.'s dick and E.J. looked at him funny.

“suck” Ricky said, sticking 2 fingers against E.J.'s soft lips.  
“why” E.J. queried.  
“cause I said so” Ricky retorted.

E.J. eventually obliged sucking Ricky's fingers, getting them coated in his saliva. Ricky pulled E.J.'s legs further apart and gently rubbed his wet fingers on E.J.'s hole. E.J. shivered at the touch. Ricky looked at him as his middle finger slid in effortlessly into the older boys tight asshole. E.J. clenched and his dick got harder the further Ricky pushed in. Ricky pulled out slightly before lining up the second finger and pushing into E.J. stretching his hole a little wider. 

“fuck Ricky, yes” E.J. muttered  
“like that? think you could maybe take” Ricky pointed down towards the bulge in his briefs.  
“we can try”

Ricky's eyes lit up, not thinking E.J. would agree. Ricky went into his bag and got the lube he brought with him. E.J. sat up and leaned on his elbows so he could see what Ricky was doing. Ricky stood in front of E.J., boner standing 90 degrees from his body. E.J. couldn't help himself but lean forward and take Ricky's thick dick in his mouth, enjoying the taste of Ricky's precum.

Ricky pushed E.J.’s shoulder and he fell back on the bed, Ricky squirted some lube on his dick and slid his hand up and down coating it fully before using the residue on E.J.'s hole giving him a light finger. E.J. grunted and held his legs open giving Ricky full view and access to his tight virgin hole. 

“let me know if it's too much, I know I'm thick and I don't want to hurt you”  
“Don't worry, I will”

Ricky lined the tip of his dick up with E.J.'s hole and slowly pushed forward into him, grabbing onto his legs for a bit of support. E.J. took a sharp breath as he felt Ricky thick head push past the muscle and his shaft loosening him open. Ricky pushed each inch slowly into him. E.J.’s dick kept twitching as his ass got penetrated by Ricky's thick 7.5 inches of twink meat. It took a few minutes but eventually E.J.'s ass ate up the last inch of Ricky and E.J. could feel Ricky's balls against his cheeks.

“how is it” Ricky looked at E.J. who was still holding his legs open and not breaking eye contact.  
“it’s amazing, you're so fucking thick, a little sore but I'm sure you’ll fuck it out of me”  
“do you need to adjust more or can i” Ricky moved his hips a little.  
“uh fuck, go go” E.J. begged.

Ricky gripped E.J.'s inner thighs tighter and pulled him more towards the edge of the bed and pulled his hips back and his dick came right out of E.J.'s hole. E.J. sighed at the emptiness before Ricky lined up again and slammed his dick back in. E.J. screamed. His head pushed back into his mattress and his dick shooting some precum out onto his pubes. 

Ricky pulled out and slammed in again and again, breaking E.J.'s ass in. Ready for the fuck of his life. Ricky pushed E.J.'s legs back into his chest and grabbed his waist and went at it. Ricky's hips thumping forward and back pounding E.J.'s ass senseless. E.J. constantly moaning and grunting, his right hand now wrapped around his dick, jerking it fast.

Ricky pulled out and slapped E.J.'s hand away from his dick. 

“hey, get back in” E.J. told him  
“want you to ride me” Ricky flopped on the bed beside E.J. slightly out of breath.

E.J. stood up and Ricky moved back onto the bed fully whilst E.J. got onto the bed and straddled Ricky's chest, his dick inches from Ricky's face. Ricky stuck his tongue out and leaned forward a little, grazing his tongue over E.J.'s very sensitive head. He could taste the precum E.J leaked. E.J. held Ricky's dick as he pulled back and squatted over it, he could feel his tip on his loosened hole and lowered himself down onto it. His other hand having to steady himself.

E.J. bottomed out and began pulling off and onto Ricky's dick. Both hands back on Ricky's legs for support he began to bounce on the dick. Each bounce Ricky could feel E.J.'s ass wanting to milk his dick. He could feel his dick stiffen harder just as E.J. swiftly pulled off him. He lowered himself back down and sat for a second before pulling Ricky to sit up and their lips locked.

E.J. rutting his hips forward so his dick was grinding against Ricky's stomach and Ricky's dick fucked away at his insides. E.J. moaned and more precum shot out as Ricky must have hit his g-spot. Ricky pushed E.J. down onto the bed and got himself onto his knees and resumed fucking his older ex-tormentor. 

“I'm going to cum Ricky, stop for a second”  
“on your face pretty boy, yeah?” Ricky knew E.J. loved the taste of both their cum

Ricky pulled out of him and you could hear both boys heavy breathing. E.J. pushed his body up so his ass and legs were in the air, his dick aiming down towards his own face while Ricky held him for support with one hand and the other jerking his dick. Ricky gave a few slow strokes to prolong E.J.'s orgasm but he could feel E.J. tense so quickened his strokes. Ricky let go just as E.J. got to the edge and began lightly fingering E.J.'s hole til he orgasmed.

E.J. grabbed his dick for the final stroke and stuck his tongue out and closed his eyes just as his balls tightened and dick erupted with thick white ropes of cum. His cum shooting out his dick directly down onto his forehead, hair, running down a cheek and the majority pouring right down onto his tongue. He happily swallowed the cum and licked around his mouth for more while Ricky jerked the last few drops out of him and letting his body flop onto the bed.

Ricky got on his knees beside E.J.'s face and jerked his dick and shot his waterier load over his face, again E.J. swallowing the load without hesitation and Ricky shoving his dick into E.J.'s mouth for him to swallow every drop.

Ricky fell backwards onto the bed as both boys attempted to catch their breath, chests puffing up and down, dicks softening and E.J.'s hole trying to tighten again.

"I didn't think it would feel that good" E.J. managed to pant out in between deep breaths  
"glad you enjoyed it" Ricky retorted with a smirk  
"tomorrow can I do you?"  
"I need a couple days to recover" Ricky joked


End file.
